CD3 is a homodimeric or heterodimeric antigen expressed on T cells in association with the T cell receptor complex (TCR) and is required for T cell activation. Functional CD3 is formed from the dimeric association of two of four different chains: epsilon, zeta, delta and gamma. The CD3 dimeric arrangements include gamma/epsilon, delta/epsilon and zeta/zeta. Antibodies against CD3 have been shown to cluster CD3 on T cells, thereby causing T cell activation in a manner similar to the engagement of the TCR by peptide-loaded MHC molecules. Thus, anti-CD3 antibodies have been proposed for therapeutic purposes involving the activation of T cells. In addition, bispecific antibodies that are capable of binding CD3 and a target antigen have been proposed for therapeutic uses involving targeting T cell immune responses to tissues and cells expressing the target antigen.
CD20 is a non-glycosylated phosphoprotein expressed on the cell membranes of mature B cells. CD20 is considered a B cell tumor-associated antigen because it is expressed by more than 95% of B-cell non-Hodgkin lymphomas (NHLs) and other B-cell malignancies, but it is absent on precursor B-cells, dendritic cells and plasma cells. Methods for treating cancer by targeting CD20 are known in the art. For example, the chimeric anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody rituximab has been used or suggested for use in treating cancers such as NHL, chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) and small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL). CD20 is believed to kill CD20-expressing tumor cells by complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC), antibody-dependent cell mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) and/or induction of apoptosis and sensitization to chemotherapy. Although anti-CD20 tumor targeting strategies have shown great promise in clinical settings, not all patients respond to anti-CD20 therapy, and some patients have been shown to develop resistance to or exhibit incomplete responses to anti-CD20 therapy (e.g., resistance to rituximab).
Bispecific antigen-binding molecules that bind both CD3 and a target antigen (such as CD20) would be useful in therapeutic settings in which specific targeting and T cell-mediated killing of cells that express the target antigen is desired.